Le souffle des conséquences
by KarlaG
Summary: Sa voix s'élevait dans les airs sur les paroles d'une douce comptine et ses pieds vibraient au rythme de cette dernière. Pour lui, seul la pensée de cette fille sur le bord du toit, où lui même se tenait 3 ans plus tôt, envahissait sa tête. Il voulait la sauver mais arrivera-t-il ?


Bonsoir à tous !

Me revoici pour un nouvel OS Sherlolly !

Avant toute chose, je voulais vous remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews qui m'ont fais énormément plaisir.. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous fera plaisir, et j'attends avec grande impatience vos commentaires pour connaitre vos avis !

Comme d'habitude, il doit rester des fautes, je m'en excuse par avance. Bonne lecture !

_**Les personnages sont la propriété Arthur Conan Doyle et de la BBC !**_

** LE SOUFFLE DES CONSEQUENCES **

Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper – Romance Drame

* * *

_« London Bridge is falling down,__  
__Falling down, falling down.__  
__London Bridge is falling down,__  
__My fair lady… »_

Ses pieds dansaient sur la surface dure et froide. Sa voix murmurait inlassablement ces quelques paroles de comptine. Elle n'était pas effrayée, non, pour une fois elle se sentait tellement bien en haut de ce toit, là où elle passait la plupart de ses journées, la plupart de sa vie depuis maintenant 10 ans. En bas, elle entendait le son des sirènes de polices ou d'ambulance ? Elle ne le savait pas et s'en fichait complètement. Au fond, elle ne voulait rien entendre, rien du tout. La jeune femme dansait inlassablement sur le bord de l'hôpital les yeux clos. A tout instant, elle pouvait s'écraser au sol mais elle n'en avait que faire. Qui la regretterait ? Personne. Jamais, elle n'avait pu connaitre sa mère, cette dernière étant partie juste après sa naissance et son père était décédé il y a maintenant plusieurs années. Des amis ? Elle n'en avait pas tellement, seulement quelques une qu'elle ne voyait plus car toute possédaient à présent une famille, alors qu'elle non. Non, la vie lui avait offert le célibat. La preuve, le premier homme qui avait partagé sa vie se trouvait être le plus grand « criminel consultant » comme il aimait se qualifier. Et le deuxième, le seul qui l'avait demandé en mariage était parti un beau matin après lui avoir minutieusement retiré la bague qui lui avait offerte quelque mois plus tôt. Il avait aussi laissé une lettre. Une simple lettre, et sa fuite. Pendant plusieurs jours, la jeune avait pleuré, car oui, elle l'aimait. Pourtant elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas réellement aimé. Non, la seule personne pour laquelle son cœur battait si fort, était le plus grand sociopathe, hermétique de tous sentiments, que la terre n'est jamais portée. Oui, Molly Hooper n'avait pas une vie facile. Pendant longtemps, la solitude ne lui avait jamais fait peur mais aujourd'hui elle lui pesait. Elle ne demandait pas tout le bonheur du monde mais juste quelques instants d'enchantement qui pourrait la rendre heureuse. Cependant aujourd'hui, son moral était au plus bas, et elle avait de nombreuses idées noires dans sa tête. Pour les chasser, elle avait pris quelques remontants, seulement elle avait oublié les doses, et une chose étaient sûre, elle ne les avait pas respectées et surtout inconsciemment elle s'était droguée. Voilà pourquoi en cet instant elle se sentait si bien, et pourquoi elle se trouvait sur ce toit.

La jeune pathologiste n'avait cependant pas entendu monter les trois personnes qui se trouvaient actuellement à l'étage juste en dessous du toit. Elle ne savait pas non plus que deux autres regardaient et espéraient fortement qu'elle ne tombe pas. Non, elle ne le savait pas. Alors elle continuait de danser, les yeux clos en attendant la force de sauter, là même où l'homme qu'elle aimait avait sauté deux ans plus tôt. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était faite belle. Une robe blanche, qu'elle n'avait jamais osé porter auparavant, dessinait avec légèreté les formes de la jeune femme. Elle s'était aussi donné un peu de mal pour sa coiffure, qu'elle voulait parfaite pour l'occasion. Aux pieds, une paire de ballerines toute simple qu'elle avait quittées et déposées avant de monter sur le rebord du toit. Pour commencer, elle n'avait pas regardé en bas car, il fallait l'avouer, le vertige l'aurait sûrement envahi. Sentant que son esprit se brouillait, elle s'en laissa entraîner dans cet océan brumeux qu'il faisait d'elle une autre personne.

A l'étage en dessous, Sherlock et John venaient tout juste de rejoindre Greg qui coordonnait l'ensemble des équipes pour tenter de récupérer la jeune pathologiste saine et sauve. Le portable de John se mit à sonner avant même qu'il n'ait pu saluer l'inspecteur, acceptant appel sans voir qui était son correspondant.

- John ? John ?! Dit la voix dans un sentiment d'inquiétude.

- Mary ?

- John, il faut que vous vous dépêchiez ! Molly va finir soit par sauter, ou par tomber !

- Mary, on vient juste d'arriver au dernier étage, nous allons voir avec Greg se que l'on peut… Sherlock !

Le détective n'avait pas perdu de temps à écouter les uns et les autres, son principal objectif était en ce moment même Molly Hooper. Il avait profité de l'appel de la femme de son meilleur ami et de l'occupation de Lestrade pour passer en douce et monter sur le toit. Sachant que tout deux le rejoindraient ou l'empêcheraient de monter, il s'arrêta et se retourna en direction des deux hommes.

- Ne me suivez pas, restez ici et attendez. Ordonna le détective.

Puis il reprit sa course laissant le docteur et l'inspecteur derrière lui.

Dehors, Mary, qui était accompagnée par Mrs Hudson. Toutes deux priaient, bien qu'elles ne croyaient pas forcément, pour que Molly ne tombent pas du toit de l'hôpital. Lorsque cette dernière c'était dangereusement rapprochée du bord du toit, Mary avait eu l'idée d'appeler son époux pour le prévenir. Elle bénissait en ce moment même la personne qui avait inventé le téléphone portable parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas courir dans tout l'hôpital alors qu'elle est enceinte de bientôt 7 mois ! Quand elle entendit le cri de son mari, la jeune femme se doutait pertinemment que Sherlock avait pris les devants pour aider la jeune apprentie équilibriste sur le toit du bâtiment. Et bien que Molly avait la possibilité de tomber à tout moment, le fait que Sherlock soit parti à son secours ne pouvait que la rassurer car elle savait pertinemment que la jeune pathologiste était quasiment hors de danger avec lui.

Sherlock se trouvait dans un couloir sombre, qui menait jusqu'au toit. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, enfin, si, puisqu'il avait déjà parcouru ce chemin pour son « suicide » mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Aujourd'hui, Molly était en danger et son cerveau avait quelque peu du mal à fonctionner, comme s'il était brouillé. Le sociopathe ne savait absolument pas comment la jeune femme en était arrivé là, même s'il en avait une vague idée pour la première fois, il n'était sûr de rien et surtout, il était désemparé. Le couloir reflétait exactement l'état de cerveau du jeune scientifique, c'est-à-dire sombre et vide. Désespérément vide. Au loin, il entendit une voix douce s'élever dans les airs qui chantait une berceuse.

_« London Bridge is falling down,__  
__Falling down, falling down.__  
__London Bridge is falling down,__  
__My fair lady… »_

La voix de Molly se tût ensuite, seul son fredonnement continuait le reste de la mélodie. Sherlock s'arrêta un moment face à la porte qui le séparait du toit. Par la suite, il décida d'enlever son manteau pour ne pas être gêné de ces mouvements. Le détective souffla un bon coup, il savait que la vie de Molly reposait sur ses épaules et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur. Peur que quelque chose se passe mal. Peur qu'elle chute. Peur de la perdre. Oui, Sherlock avait enfin mit un mot sur cette sensation habitant tout son être depuis le coup de fil de Lestrade, une heure plus tôt. C'était de la peur.

Passant la porte, il put sentir le vent caresser son visage et ses boucles. Bien vite les anciens évènements ayant pout décor le toit de l'hôpital St-Bart lui revinrent en mémoire. Pendant plusieurs secondes, son corps tout entier refusait d'avancer, il resta immobile comme cloué sur place. Avec une rapidité incroyable, il bloqua son esprit pour se concentrer sur la chose la plus essentielle aujourd'hui : la vie de Molly. Son regard fit rapidement le tour de l'horizon pour repérer la jeune femme et lorsqu'il la vit si fragile, il ne sentit que son cœur battre dans sa cage thoracique. Prudemment il avança vers elle tout en faisant un maximum pour ne pas lui faire peur et prendre le risque de la faire chuter lors de son appel.

« - Molly ? »

La jeune pathologiste ne lui répondit pas et continuait inlassablement son refrain sans faire attention à son intervention. Il avait l'horrible l'impression d'être transparent à ses yeux à cette instant, et il n'aimait pas ça. Une seconde fois, il l'appela.

« - Molly ? »

La voix de la jeune femme s'arrêta net, ainsi que ses pas sur le rebord du toit. Doucement, et sans prendre conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« -Sherlock ? »

Elle lui souriait comme lorsqu'il entrait dans son laboratoire pour faire ces expériences. Puis la seconde d'après, elle brandit ses mains devant elle et recula légèrement sur la pierre froide faisant gronder tout une huée d'exclamations venant de la rue en contrebas.

« - N'approches pas ! »

Sherlock, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de suivre ce qu'on lui disait et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, écouta pour une fois ce que la jeune femme lui disait. Il ne voulait prendre aucuns risques, c'est pourquoi il recula dans l'espoir qu'elle avança de quelques pas pour ne pas se trouver juste au bord du précipice. Il leva ces avant-bras devant lui pour lui présenter son attention et sa coopération.

« - D'accord, Molly, je recule, je recule, le sociopathe avala difficilement sa salive en regardant la jeune femme qui pouvait tomber à tout moment plusieurs mètres plus bas. Mais, s'il te plait, descend de …

- NE ME DIS PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! Hurla la pathologiste. »

Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, Sherlock était désemparé, il ne savait plus quoi faire mais en aucun cas il n'aurait fait machine arrière et serait parti de ce toit. Il vit Molly refermer les yeux et repartir en chantant la petite comptine en se re-balançant près du bord du bâtiment. Lui aussi ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer. Il devait agir vite et sans bruit. Ne pas alerter Molly était la clef de l'énigme mais y arriverait-il ? Même lui n'avait pas la réponse.. Il rouvrit les yeux et sans faire aucuns bruits, il délassa doucement ses chaussures, et les quitta. Il fit de même avec son manteau et sa veste de costume. Il referma les yeux, l'espace de quelques secondes puis regarda attentivement la jeune pathologiste face à lui. Le détective prit conscience qu'il n'avait le droit à aucunes erreurs sinon l'issue serait fatale pour eux deux. Avant de se relever, il souffla un bon coup. Molly, elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, et marmonnait toujours la douce berceuse. Sans même plus y réfléchir, Sherlock se lança en direction de Molly pour l'attraper et la serrer fort de ses bras. Par la suite, il n'entendit que des cris ainsi que son corps tomber tout comme celui de la jeune femme, pressée contre lui. Le jeune homme sentit sa tête heurter le sol et des bourdonnements commençaient à envahir sa boîte crânienne. Instinctivement, il resserra ses bras autour du corps frêle de la jeune pathologiste et s'abandonna à l'inconscience qui prenait doucement place dans son être.

* * *

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Comme son dos et tout le côté gauche de son corps. Sentant une grande odeur aseptisée, le jeune homme savait bien avant de pouvoir contempler autour de lui qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Il ouvrit les yeux avec une grande lenteur, pour les refermer aussitôt. La lumière était forte. Beaucoup trop forte dans la pièce entièrement blanche. Son corps se détendit tout à coup, n'ayant même pas eu conscience de s'être tendu à un instant. Puis, un visage lui revint en mémoire. Molly. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand, se fichant pas mal de la douleur puis se releva brusquement, un peu trop même. Une large grimace se peignait sur son visage mais il n'en avait que faire, le plus important restait la jeune femme et son état de santé. Allait-elle bien ? Etait-elle blessée ou même tombée ? Toute ses questions s'embrouillèrent dans son esprit, si bien qu'il eu un élan de douleur intense. Cependant, il resta concentré sur la mission qu'il c'était fixé : trouver Molly. Le détective se tourna pour poser un pied au sol, puis un deuxième. Son équilibre était précaire et il dû si reprendre à deux fois avant de trouver une stabilité pour lui permettre de marcher. Il s'aida des peu de meubles qui composaient la chambre et réussit à atteindre la porte et le couloir au passage.

« -Sherlock ! » S'indigna la voix grave

La détective savait pertinemment à qui appartenait cette voix, et il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir été plus discret. Seulement dans un sens, il se dit que John pourrait l'aider. D'une, il ne savait pas où se trouvait la chambre de Molly, et il se refusait de parler à qui que ce soit qui portait une blouse blanche dans cet hôpital et de deux, il ne tiendrait pas éternellement sur ses jambes, ses dernières commençant vraiment à être très, voir même trop lourdes, et toute une brulure intérieur remontait petit à petit dans ses membres inférieurs. Il s'accrocha comme il le pouvait contre le mur, le souffle court et se retourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

« - John. » Souffla-t-il d'une voix faible et rauque.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais debout dans ton état ? »

Avant même que Sherlock ne réponde, John, qui paraissait passablement énervé, était arrivé à sa hauteur, accompagné d'un fauteuil dans lequel il fit asseoir son ami sans qu'il n'ait à dire un seul mot.

« - Je dois voir Molly ! » Grogna Sherlock en sentant la douleur devenir plus forte.

« - Sherlock, je..

- Je VEUX voir Molly ! » Coupa le détective d'une voix glaciale.

Il se passa bien cinq minutes avant que John fit avancer le fauteuil de son compère à travers le couloir blanc. Sherlock réalisa que John n'avait fait que quelques mètres depuis sa chambre à lui. Elle était si proche de lui. Une nouvelle sensation apparu dans son cœur mais il ne pût mettre un mot là-dessus. Comme sur le toit de l'hôpital, il se sentait perdu.

- Je suppose que je te laisse seul ?

Le détective ne prononça même pas un mot, il hocha simplement la tête pour répondre positivement à la question de son ami. Son regard était fixé, imperturbable, sur le corps frêle allongé sur le lit. Ses mains dévièrent sur les roues pour entrer dans la chambre de la fille qui hantait son être depuis l'appel de Lestrade. Une nouvelle fois, il avait replongé dans ses démons qui avait bien faillit le tuer. Parce que, oui, Molly était devenu une drogue. Sa drogue. Son entrée dans la chambre fût accompagnée par le ronron des machines ainsi que le bip incessant qui reflétait le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme. Les roues du fauteuil couinaient sur le linoléum qui recouvrait le sol de la pièce. Après avoir atteint difficilement le lit, sa main rejoignit directement celle de Molly, statique sur les draps du lit. Sherlock resta silencieux, ne voulant briser cet instant et ne savant pas réellement quoi dire non plus. Des situations comme celle-ci, il n'en avait jamais connu, et s'il avait suivit sa raison, il ne serait même pas dans cette pièce, il ne serait pas monté sur ce toit non plus. Et son cœur était refermé dans une boite en fer dont la clé avait été perdu depuis tant d'années que même aujourd'hui, alors que les fissures avaient peu à peu brisé cette fichue boite, il ne savait plus rien, il était vierge. Vierge d'amour, vierge de sentiments. La tête du sociopathe lui sembla si douloureuse qu'elle tomba brutalement face contre le lit provoquant un violent gémissement au jeune homme. Il resta dans cette position jusqu'à qu'un léger mouvement se fit dans ces cheveux. Il releva immédiatement la tête et vit que Molly se réveillait tout doucement, les paupières légèrement ouvertes.

« - Molly ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle semblait désorientée. Elle referma ses yeux fortement, d'un seul puis attendit de longue secondes avant de les ouvrir. Elle ne le croyait pas, il était vraiment là ? Il l'avait vraiment sauvé sur ce toit ? Sa voix fine et délicate avait laissée place à une qui était plus lourde et plus rauque.

« - Sherlock ? Tu es vraiment là ? »

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui rétorqué un parole blessante. Oui, bien sûr qu'il était là et il se faisait le serment de ne plus la lâcher dès à présent.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Molly ?! »

Sa voix se voulait plus froide et cassante qu'il ne le souhaitait mais il voulait à tout pris savoir et ne pas perdre de temps puisque de toute façon il lui aurait demandé juste après.

« - Je.. je »

Sherlock ne dit rien et, pour la première fois devant la faiblesse de sa douce pathologiste, il regretta vivement ses paroles.

« - Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je voulais oublier. Finit-elle par avouer, baissant la tête.

- Oublier quoi ? S'emporta Sherlock dans un élan de fureur qu'il n'avait pu contrôler. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais à tout prix oublier pour te droguer et mettre ta vie en danger en dansant sur le bord du haut d'un toit prête à chuter dans le vide à chaque instant ? »

Molly ne parla pas, ne voulant pas avouer ses raisons qui lui paraissaient trop stupide mais Sherlock s'impatienta face à son silencieux et reprit de plus belle.

« - Qu'avais-tu de si important à faire disparaitre de ta mémoire pour commettre un acte aussi bête venant de ta part Molly, dis-moi, parce que..

- TOI ! Cria la jeune femme, ce qui eu le don de faire taire l'homme assit à ses côtés. Toi. Je voulais t'oublier. Oublier que je t'aime alors que ce n'ai pas réciproque. Oublier que ma vie est un désastre et que je ne suis pas heureuse… »

Elle finit ces paroles en chuchotant presque. Sherlock n'avait toujours pas bougé, ayant du mal à assimiler les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Elle voulait l'oublier, lui. C'est de sa faute, si la jeune femme était blessée et si elle avait faillit perdre la vie. Il repensa à toutes les paroles qu'il lui avait adressé depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Il avait été odieux avec elle à chacune de leurs rencontres. Plus que ça même, il avait toujours considéré Molly Hooper comme une personne sans aucunes importances avec un QI bas et sans intérêt. Cependant, aujourd'hui, Sherlock avait comprit qu'elle était beaucoup plus importante à ses yeux qu'il ne l'imaginait qu'elle était plus intelligente qu'il ne le pensait et différente des autres êtres humains. Quand il revint à la réalité, il vit que la jeune femme pleurait. Sans qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience, il se leva, bien qu'il avait affreusement mal, et s'assit sur le lit. Il se pencha et embrassa le sommet de la tête de sa pathologiste. Molly releva la tête et le regarda de ces yeux humides.

« - Molly, souffla-t-il pour que seul la jeune femme entende, je sais bien que mes mots ne réglerons pas tout et que rien ne pourra nous faire revenir en arrière et effacer mon comportement des plus horrible que j'ai eu avec toi. Seulement, j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas indifférent à tes sentiments. Je.. Quand Lestrade m'a appelé, j'ai sentit tous un tas d'émotions traversé mon corps, la moitié je ne les connaissais pas, et l'autre, je les avais enfermé bien au fond, dans mon cœur pour ne plus les vivre. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose à l'instant où je me suis trouvé sur le toit. Ta sécurité même si je devais être blessé. Je.. Je.. Je m'excuse Molly pour l'ensemble de mes faits qui ont pu te blesser à chaque instant de nos rencontres. »

Il reprit son souffle, ayant débité ses paroles d'un seul coup. Molly, de son côté, n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il s'excusait et, selon ses dires, il n'était pas indifférent à ses sentiments ? Elle croirait rêver ! Où était l'homme sociopathe, arrogant et orgueilleux ?

« - Je ne te pardonnerais pas. » Souffla la jeune femme.

Sherlock se sentit mal et lâcha les mains de la jeune femme qu'il avait prises plus tôt. Mais cette dernière reprit les siennes.

« Je ne te pardonnerais pas maintenant. Reprit-elle. Tu vas devoir ramper, sois en sûr ! Mais, tu m'as sauvé la vie aujourd'hui, alors je te suis redevable.

- Non, tu ne l'es point. C'est à cause de moi si tu es là en ce moment, c'est moi qui te suis redevable de vouloir me pardonner ! Dit précipitamment le jeune homme.

- Bien, alors un rendez-vous ! Exigea Molly.

- Quoi ? Questionna le détective.

- Invite-moi à un rendez-vous et je verrais si je peux te pardonner par la suite. Expliqua simplement la pathologiste.

- Bien, d'accord. Concluait le jeune homme.

- Mais avant ça, embrasse-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Sherlock, qui avait baissé la tête, releva rapidement cette dernière suite à la dernière phrase de la jeune femme. Il était surpris et légèrement décontenancé face à ses paroles mais il retrouva très vite la raison lorsqu'il aperçu le sourire en coin de Molly. Sa Molly. Alors il ne se fit pas prier et attrapa son visage en coupe pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.


End file.
